Known as a conventional laser processing method is one which irradiates a sheet-like object to be processed with laser light while locating a converging point within the object, so as to form a modified region along a line to cut in the object (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). In such a laser processing method, after forming the modified region, the object is cut along the line from the modified region acting as a cutting start point, so as to be separated into a plurality of chips.